Candy Clouds (Episode 67)
This article is about the 67th Reality episode in the game. If you are looking for the 20th Reality episode in the game, see Candy Clouds (Episode 20). - | characters = Gerbil | champion = Flashy Flyer | new = in in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy | previous = Soda Swamp (Episode 66) | previous2 = Soda-Swamp-2.png | next = Caramel Keep | next2 = Caramel-Keep.png }} Story This is the opening scene of another three-episode story arc, where each episode represents a dramatic scene. Before episode: Tiffi finds Gerbil who wants to go to the sky, so she uses her propeller to fly to the sky with the Gerbil. After episode: Story continues to Caramel Keep scene. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few things that have not been seen in previous episodes: *Lucky candies are found in sugar chests for the first time in level 988. *Sugar chests appear in moves levels in level 983. Levels There are many easy levels in this episode, though there is also one very hard level, . Overall, it is easier than the previous episode, Soda Swamp and is slightly easier than the original Candy Clouds. Gallery |-| Story= Ep67-1.png|Episode story Ep67-2.png|Episode story Candy Clouds (67)-bg Animating.gif|Episode story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 981 Reality after.png|Level 981 - |link=Level 981 Level 982 Reality.png|Level 982 - |link=Level 982 Level 983 Reality.png|Level 983 - |link=Level 983 Level 985 Reality.png|Level 985 - |link=Level 985 Level 986 Reality.png|Level 986 - |link=Level 986 Level 987 Reality.png|Level 987 - |link=Level 987 Level 988 Reality.png|Level 988 - |link=Level 988 Level 989 Reality.png|Level 989 - |link=Level 989 Level 990 Reality Buffed before.png|Level 990 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 990 Level 990 Reality Buffed after.png|Level 990 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 990 Level 991 Reality.png|Level 991 - |link=Level 991 Level 992 Reality.png|Level 992 - |link=Level 992 Level 993 Reality nerfed.png|Level 993 - |link=Level 993 Level 994 Reality.png|Level 994 - |link=Level 994 Level 995 Reality.png|Level 995 - |link=Level 995 |-| Champion title= Flashy Flyer.png|Champion title|link=Flashy Flyer |-| Icon= Candyclouds67.png|Episode icon Trivia *The next three episodes, starting from this one will take place at (or near) Candy Clouds. *This remarks the 2nd appearance of Gerbil, after he bothered the Tommy at Pastille Pyramid, however, the Gerbil isn't an antagonist this time. *This is the fourth episode in Reality that does not need tickets to go on to the next episode. *This is the 24th episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This is the 3rd episode to reuse the same name as another episode; Candy Clouds. *This episode has no timed levels. *If you look at the background closely, Odus' silhouette can be found from the middle window of the castle. *The bushes are very reminiscent of Sugary Shire's bushes. *The release date of this episode was close to "International Day of Innocent Children Victims of Aggression" (June 4). *This episode's pathway is used for future episodes: Mellow Marshmallow, Wonky Wonderland, Candy Keep, Precious Pond, Milky Marina and Wiggly Wheel. Category:World Thirteen Category:World openers Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Somewhat easy episodes